How did I get here?
by LJB89
Summary: Zack martin's life has well and truely gone off the rails, and now he is left with the simple thought "How did I get here?"
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody nor The Suite Life on Deck.**

"Will the defendant please rise. Mr Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict"

"We have your honour"

"What say you?"

"We the Jury find the defendant..."

Zackary Martin stood motionless in a cheap suit as he waited to hear his fate. To his right stood his young, ambitious but inexperienced attorney and of to his left was a guard, a tall black man with a menacing stare. Zack couldn't look at anyone, least of all the Judge or the jury; they were the ones who would decide his fate.

The scene was tense for some and familiar to others, court number 5 in a suburban Boston courthouse. Like the rest of the building the courtroom was sparsely decorated and looked cheaply built, a standard 1970's public building. White walls and a high ceiling, with some wooden panelling at the base of the wall going up to about waste height, the room was as bleak as Zack's future. This particular court room was not all that full, behind the table that Zack sat at was a wooden barrier and behind that were 4 rows of seats with an aisle between them. In front of Zack sat the judge, and to the judges left was the Jury. Directly behind Zack was the area where the defendant's family usually sat, he only had one supporter here, his twin and best friend Cody, who's face showed a look of grave concern, but deeper than that there was a sense of disappointment which radiated to Zack. No one else was there for Zack, and aside from Cody there were just a few individuals in the public area, no press, to Zack they were all faceless, and they were all against him. It was Zack against the world.

On the Table next to Zack's sat a middle aged woman, the prosecutor, someone who Zack had developed a deep hatred of, she was a woman who didn't care about him. The prosecutor seemed to be concerned with winning, she didn't care about the truth, she didn't care about justice and she certainly didn't care about Zackary Martin.

But through all of this one thought kept going through Zack's mind, through all the attacks on him by the prosecutor, through all the misleading evidence, through all the abandonment by his friends and family one thought just kept going through Zack's mind.

"How did I get here?..."

**I'm BACKKKKKK, I couldn't stay away. Just to be straight up though, this is not going to be one of my epics, this will be a relatively short story with less than 5 chapters I'm planning. Basically I'm doing this because it's a thought that's just been in my head for a while and I'm going to try and do this to get myself back into writing mode now that university is done for the year. I will likely be writing another big story like the friendship survives series after I conclude this. Please let me know what you think guys. It's great to be back. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own Nothing from The Suite life of Zack and Cody or the Suite Life on Deck. **

~~~ 6 Months earlier ~~~

"I don't think you should go Zack" Cody Martin was trying to convince his Twin not to go to a party some friends he had met on the SS Tipton had invited them to.

"Just because they didn't invite you Cody" Zack shot back, very agitated at Cody's overbearing attitude.

"Zack, your 17 and going to some seedy party in a warehouse in a bad part of town, doesn't that sound bad to you, doesn't that sound illegal to you?" Cody asked with concern in his voice.

"Gary says it's all cool, it's not a warehouse, it's converted into a party venue, c'mon Cody, I know it's against your nature to have fun, but it is in mine!" Zack retorted quickly.

"What about the drugs and alcohol there Zack, you're not 21!" Cody questioned Zack's decision even more.

"That just makes it fun; you're not my mother Cody, even if you do cook for me, I'm a big boy, I can look after myself" Zack said with a sense of finality in his voice, Zack's mind was made up.

Zack and Cody were sitting in their 25th floor suite in the Boston Tipton hotel, back for the summer after spending a semester on the S.S Tipton. Zack in particular was finding it stuffy being back living with his mother and with not having a room to himself anymore, as such he was increasingly looking for more things to do outside the hotel.

A few months ago while on the ship Zack had met and gotten to talking a boy his age, after hearing his distinctive Boston accents Zack had decided to say hello. It turns out the boys name was Gary, who was on holiday with his wealthy parents, despite Zack not being able to relate to his wealth he and Gary had a lot in common and they had enjoyed their time together. Before Gary left the ship he and Zack traded contact information and pledged to meet up when Zack returned to Boston. This night Gary was throwing a massive party with hundreds of guests at a converted warehouse in the Boston dock area. Feeling that Cody and Carey were cramping Zack's style at the hotel he immediately agreed to go, and even though Gary had said he could bring Cody Zack decided not to ask Cody along. Zack figured Cody would probably have to call Bailey or wash his hair or something similarly boring and wouldn't come along, and Cody's objections solidified this idea in Zack's mind.

So when the time came and the summer sun began setting on Boston Zack walked out his he and Cody's room dressed up to the nines before heading downstairs to get a cab. Cody had given Zack a look as he left that suggested he should reconsider going, but didn't say anything, and Zack didn't reconsider, he wanted to have fun, and he was certainly going to have a lot of that tonight. The cab ride was only 20 minutes or so to the location, and Zack did have to admit it seemed a little seedy, but the arrival of a car full of hot girls in short dresses removed any ill feeling he had.

Inside the warehouse was completely unrecognisable from its former job; it was basically a big club. The walls were painted black and lined with red cushiony leather, the floor was carpeted black and there was a dance floor of wood in front of a stage. In the centre of the room was a large circular bar which the hot ladies had begun to congregate around and so Zack headed straight for there.

The night quickly took off, as Zack chatted with girls and bragged to guys about chatting to the girls while sipping down drinks, non alcoholic at that point. As the techno music began getting louder and louder more people headed to the dance floor and Zack jumped at the opportunity, taking a group of girls to the floor and dancing with the 4 of them, with lots of physical contact with each. The night continued like this for several hours, dancing, drinking, and the occasional kiss and for Zack just a lot of fun.

It was late in the evening when Zack spotted Gary for the first time, dressed in preppy clothes and looking smug as the king of the party. Zack headed over toward his friend

"Hey, Gary Man! Great party" Zack said, noticing Gary put something in his mouth before turning around

"Hey Zacky! Thanks for coming, how's your night!" He replied, his eyes looking glazed as Zack looked at him.

"Fantastic, these ladies are nice, and they aren't afraid to flaunt it" Zack smiled as he spoke

"Yeah I know, I love life, every week is like this for me" Gary replied and Zack laughed and patted him on the back, Gary then noticed a scantily clad waitress walking past "Hey, fix me and my friend some shots of your finest tequila, 3 each!" Gary replied

"Um what are you like 12?" The waitress shot back, Gary was unphased, pulling out his wallet and proceeding to give the waitress what Zack thought must be hundreds of dollars, he didn't know where Gary had that cash from, his parents must have given it to him he guessed.

"I'm as old as I need to be baby, look after me tonight, and my friend" Gary continued.

"Sure thing baby" the waitress replied and left, returning quickly with 6 shots.

"Bottoms up!" Gary said indicating for Zack to drink; Zack quickly took 3 shots of tequila, feeling incredible as he did it.

After drinking and chatting for a little bit more someone Zack didn't know walked over to Gary obviously in a hurried state and spoke into his ear

"Zack man, I got to go to the bathroom, can you hold this for me?" Gary said pushing into Zack's hand a brown bag which had been shoved in his pocket. Zack didn't really have time to respond before Gary disappeared.

Not long after Gary had left though Zack's nightmare began, he heard a crashing sound and saw some lights flash by the doors and then he heard

"POLICE! DON'T MOVE"

The room was being stormed by what must have been 50 police officers with flashlights out, the music stopped and everything went chaotic, people ran and screamed and Zack followed the, heading for the door. Before Zack could get out though he felt someone grab him from the back followed by and order

"Get on the ground, NOW!" Zack complied with the demand and felt a hand searching his body.

"Let's have a look in this bag shall we" the voice said, and in that moment Zack felt more panic than he had ever before....

**I think that's a nice cliff-hanger to leave it on. Like I said this is going to be much shorter than FS or FS2 which is why the story is moving so much faster than I usually make them. I hope you like it though, I was really happy with the amount of comments I got for my last chapter So I'm hoping you like this one too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own Nothing from The Suite life of Zack and Cody or the Suite Life on Deck. **

"We've got you punk, 150 tables of ecstasy; you're going away for this"

Zack martin was sitting in an interrogation room at a Boston police station. It was a cold, stone, windowless room with a mirror on one side of the room and a door on the other. Above Zack was a bright fluorescent light and across a steel table sat an angry looking detective. The detective looked to be about 50 with stubble and greying hair, he looked mean and his eyes pierced through Zacks soul. Zack Martin had never been this scared in his entire life, when the officer had thrown him down in the warehouse and found a bag full of tablets Zack had died inside, his life was over, and it wasn't even his fault.

"Please, you've got to believe me the pills aren't mine, I told you Gary Williams gave them to be just before you busted in the door"

"Gary William's father is a respected city councilman, don't you try to drag him into this, and we didn't find him at that party" the officer shot back

"He left just before you guys busted in, he told me to hold the bag for him, please you've got to believe me" Zack repeated again, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Gary William's has an alibi Zack, if you keep denying the pills are yours then there's nothing we can do to help you Zack" The detective pushed in his thick Boston accent. "Tell us who your supplier is and you'll walk with a possession charge, otherwise we'll get you for trafficking and you'll be looking at 5 to 15 years prison" The detective demanded back from Zack.

"I told you Gary Williams gave me the bag, I didn't know what were in it, I swear" Zack replied tears still building

"Looks like there's nothing we can do then" The detective replied before leaving the room.

"So what's going to happen to me?" A teary Zack was asking his lawyer who had been called by a furious Carey who stood behind the lawyer.

"Well you're a minor and it's a first offence so you'll be arraigned tonight and probably let out on bail, however we have to decide how to proceed. It does look like a good case for the prosecution, you were caught red handed, and you should give up your supplier Zack" The Lawyer said.

"But I told you, Gary Williams gave them to me, I didn't know what was in the bag" Zack cried out

"If that's your story I don't know what we can do, the police seem set on proceeding with the charges, maybe a Jury will buy your story though" The defeated sounding Lawyer replied. Zack didn't reply, he just looked devastated, he tried to look at Carey but she just looked away.

"I have to get ready, they'll call you to court soon" The lawyer said before leaving the cell.

"Case for arraignment, Commonwealth of Massachusetts versus Zachary Martin, charges of Class C drug Trafficking" The clerk in the night court said.

After some legal speak from defence and prosecution which Zack was unable to focus on the judge asked him to enter a plea

"Not Guilty" Zack stood up when prompted and weakly said

"Bail?" the judge asked the Lawyers and after more legal speak Zack was released into his mother's custody.

It was an icy car ride home on that summer's night in Boston, Carey didn't say anything, Zack wanted so much for her to say it was alright, that she believed him, but she couldn't.

"Please Mom, I didn't do it" Zack finally said, Carey didn't reply, she just gritted her teeth and kept driving.

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you Mom, but you've got to believe me, I don't do drugs" Zack cried out

"Don't call me Mom, you're not my Son, if you were my son I'd be proud of you" Carey icily replied as she pulled up at the Tipton hotel "Now get out of here, go to your room and pack your things, I don't want you living under my roof" she icily continued, it crushed Zack entirely, defeated he just walked up, ignoring the looks of shame from everyone he passed.

"Mom kicked me out" Zack burst into tears as he saw a worried Cody in the room when he entered, Cody looked disappointed, but he couldn't abandon Zack completely.

"Where are you going to go?" Cody asked

"I don't know Mom won't let me stay here" Zack cried back.

As Carey entered the room Cody went over to her to speak

"Please Mom, you can't throw Zack out, he's your son" Cody begged

"I only have one Son, and only my Son can live under this roof, not some no good drug dealer" She spat at Cody, she couldn't even understand that it hurt Cody as well.

"Where's he supposed to go?" Cody asked

"I don't care" She replied before walking to the bathroom and bursting into tears.

"I'm going to help you Zack, I'll be back soon" Cody said to his brother before leaving the room in his dressing gown.

"London please Zack needs a room" Cody begged the heiress at the door of her penthouse.

"Why, so he can deal drugs from it?" She asked, for the usually dumb and happy London it was an unusual comment, clearly the news had spread fast.

"No, Mom kicked him out" Cody replied with a strong note of begging in his voice

"No, I can't help him, drugs are bad" London replied

"Please London, he's my brother, he's your friend" Cody begged

"He's no friend of mine" She replied

"I'm your friend London, please do it for me, think of everything I've done for you" Cody begged, London saw tears beginning to form in his eyes and gave in

"All right, but I'm only doing it for you Cody" She replied and went to call the new manger and arrange the room.

"I've gotten you another room at the hotel Zack, you can stay there, I'll stay with you if you want" Cody said to his shaken and white brother

"Thanks Cody" Zack weakly replied, and the two of them walked Zack's stuff to his new room.

Lying down on the beds in the room Zack turned to Cody and said

"Cody, you know I didn't do it right, you believe me that Gary fucked me over don't you?" Zack spoke with such emotion in his voice, it was heart breaking.

"Um...Yeah, I guess Zack" Cody replied, he wasn't sure he could believe Zack, but he was sure he couldn't abandon him

"Thanks Cody" Zack replied "Thanks for everything"

**There we go, another chapter, let me know what you think, hopefully you like it, stay tuned, I think I'll do 2 more chapters probably. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or The Suite Life on Deck**

"Detective Wilson, could you please inform the court of the events which led to the arrest of the defendant, Zackary Martin?"

"It was a straight bust, we got a tip of drug dealing to underage persons at the warehouse location and my officers and I obtained search warrants and proceeded to execute said warrants on the location. After detaining the defendant I conducted a search of his person and found a bag of ecstasy tablets, around 100 of them."

"And you then arrested and charged the defendant?"

"Yes"

Zack Martin sat behind a table in a suburban Boston courthouse watching two people who were out to get him plot his downfall. The assistant District attorney was questioning the detective who had arrested, charged and interviewed Zack all those months ago, on the night his life had effectively ended. Behind him sat his brother Cody, with a look of weak support, but overall disappointment. It killed Zack inside that Cody had suffered so much from his ill fortune, Cody had been failing school and had left the ship to come back for Zack's trial, Cody could never think about anything but Zack and the tension had destroyed his relationship with Bailey. Mostly though Zack was angry at Gary Williams, Zacks supposed friend who had used him as a puppet to get out of it, Gary had given Zack the drugs. Zack was also bitterly angry at the world who didn't believe he was innocent, not even his friends and family believed him, everyone had abandoned him, everyone except Cody, and Zack knew in his heart that Cody didn't believe him either. So many times Zack had been alone in his bathroom looking at the mirror, or in his kitchen looking at the knives and contemplating slitting his wrists and ending it all. The only thing that stopped Zack from doing it was the thought that it would cause Cody even more harm that he had already caused .It wasn't fair, not fair on him, and not fair on Cody.

Beside Zack sat his attorney, enthusiastic about his career, but not enthusiastic about this seemingly unwinnable, slam dunk case. All along he had pressured Zack into a guilty plea to avoid 10 or more year's prison, but Zack remained adamant of his innocence. Zacks lawyer stood up to question the detective

"Detective Williams, did my client suggest to you how he came to be in possession of the pills you found?" he asked

"Yes, he claims that Gary Williams gave him the bag before fleeing" The detective replied in a disbelieving voice.

"Thank you detective, one more question, do any witnesses found to have purchased drugs claim that it was my client who supplied them?" The attorney asked

"No" The officer replied

"Thank you Detective Wilson" Zacks attorney said before returning to his seat. For a fleeting second Zack thought something went well. Then the ADA stood up again

"Redirect your honour?" she asked and the Judge nodded

"Detective Wilson, does Gary Williams the defendant claims gave him drugs have an alibi for the evening?" she asked

"Yes, he does, witnesses place him at a party across town" The detective replied

"Thank you detective, I'm done" The ADA replied and Zack's feelings of hope evaporated.

Later after the prosecutions assassination of Zack was complete the sole witness for the defence, Zackary Martin was called to the stand.

"Zackary Martin, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you god?" He was asked, "God's not going to start helping me now" Zack thought

"Yes" Zack replied.

"Zack, can you please tell the court what happened in the minutes before you were arrested?" Zacks attorney asked

"Well I was at the party talking with Gary Williams, who WAS there, and a guy I had never met before came over and said something in Gary's ear, and after that Gary gave me a bag and said he'd be back soon. Gary disappeared then and not long after police busted in and I ended up being thrown to the ground and the cops found the drugs in the bag." Zack replied with strong conviction in his words

"Did you ever look in the bag or have any knowledge of its contents?" Zacks attorney then asked

"No, I had no idea until this cops pulled them out that it was drugs" Zack replied, his voice now beginning to quiver

"Thank you Zack" The attorney replied before sitting down, and then up stood the ADA, Zack nemesis.

"So Mr. Martin you don't dispute that you had the drugs in your possession?" She asked coldly

"I dispute that I was dealing them, I didn't have any idea that Gary was giving me drugs, I thought he was my friend!" Zack cried out, his voice cracking some more.

"And what do you say to the witnesses who say they saw Mr. Williams at another party across town at the same time?" the ADA asked

"I say they are lying, or he's gotten to them or something, I'm telling the truth I swear!" Zack cried out

"So we should take the word of a drug dealer?" The ADA shot back coldly

"OBJECTION!" Zack lawyer yelled

"Withdrawn, I'm done" the ADA replied. And that was that. Zack with tears streaming down his face slowly walked down from the stand, and it was in that moment that Cody looked into Zacks eyes, and for the first time he believed that Zack was truly innocent...

**Well there we go, sorry I've been so slow with the updates on this one, I've been out of town and working tons over the past 2 weeks so this had kinda moved back on the priorities. However I am still thinking everyday about what I want to do with this and future stories. So stay tuned and Thanks for all past and future reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing from The Suite life of Zack and Cody**

Cody Martin stood in a hallway of a college dorm building, knocking at a door, written on the door was the name Maddie Fitzpatrick. Maddie was his only hope.

"Oh, Hi Cody, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked inquisitively as she opened the door

"I need your help Maddie" Cody replied carefully

"My help on what?" Maddie asked suspiciously

"Zack" Cody replied quickly, Maddie looked at him in horror

"Why would I want to help that drug dealing scumbag" Maddie shot with an acid tongue

"Please Maddie, I don't think he did it" Cody pleaded with her, he had expected this would be a difficult sell

"He had the drugs in his hand Cody, he clearly did it" Maddie shot back

"You didn't see him in court today Maddie, if you did you would be sure he was innocent as well" Cody continued to plead

"I wish I could believe you Cody, but the evidence is so damming" Maddie said, her voice now softer and less acidic

"Please Maddie, let me prove he's innocent, don't you want to be able to believe it?" Cody begged, almost crying now

"Alright, how are you going to prove it though" Maddie asked with scepticism in her voice as she opened the door fully and invited Cody into her room.

Maddie's single dorm room was small, a single room with a Bed against one wall and a desk against the other, a TV in front of the bed and a bathroom door next to the desk. Maddie motioned for Cody to sit down on the bed and she sat next to him, eyeing him and waiting for him to divulge his plan to prove Zack innocent.

"Well Cody?" Maddie said

"We have to get Gary Williams to confess, we have to prove he's a drug dealer" Cody said

"And how the hell do you suggest we do that?" Maddie said sceptically

"Well that's where you come in" Cody began, Maddie raised her eyebrows "If Gary is as arrogant as I think he is, and If I know men, he'll say anything to a girl if he thinks he's got a chance of getting her into bed" Cody continued hopefully  
"So basically you want me to whore myself out to Gary Williams on the off chance Zack is actually innocent and on the even more unlikely chance that he would tell me he framed Zack?" Maddie asked in disbelief

"Well...when you put it that way..." Cody trailed off

"Think of a better plan" Maddie cut in sternly

"Okay, Okay well we could try to get evidence that he's a drug dealer, then maybe Zack's lawyer can convince the jury that its plausible he's innocent" Cody quickly came up with a plan Maddie looked more interested in this plan

"But we'll have to be quick, Zack's trial is suspended over the weekend, but by Monday it will all be over, and he'll surely go to jail if we don't come up with something" Cody said with anxiousness.

"Agreed, but how can we do it?" Maddie asked

"Well I don't know much about his business, but what I do know is he deals at parties, and there is one tonight, but we need a way In, and he knows me, so I can't go" Cody said hopelessly

"London is always up for a party, she should be able to get us in, and what do you want me to do then?" Maddie asked cautiously

"Well, I know a lot about surveillance and electronics so I'll set you up with a tiny camera and microphone, go in and find Gary and hopefully he'll be selling and we can catch it on camera. I'll watch from Zack and I's room at the Tipton" Cody replied.

"And then you'll give the evidence to Zack's lawyer?"

"Yeah"

"Well we have to get London on board first, I'll go see her, and you get the equipment ready" Maddie said

"Thanks Maddie, meet me at my room at the Tipton later" Cody said before leaving to source the electronics he needed to hopefully clear Zack's name.

"HI MADDIE!" an excited London Tipton squealed as she opened the door of her Tipton penthouse

"Hi London, how are you?" Maddie cheerfully said as they hugged and was invited inside

"London, I've heard that there is this really hot party tonight, I was hoping we could have some fun out?" Maddie said happily as she sat down, playing her part well

"What, I haven't heard of any hot party, if I'm not there it isn't hot" London said in her usual self-obsessed tone

"Well I've heard it's going to be Boston's hottest party!" Maddie practically squealed

"Well I'll get us in then! Now, let's go shopping!" London chirped back and off they went.

"OK Maddie, here's what my tech guy has gotten for you" Cody began speaking in the room he shared with Zack in the Tipton hotel, he sat next to Zack and Maddie across the coffee table, she still seemed reserved in her dealings with Zack. Maddie wanted to prove Zack innocent, but she wasn't sure she could believe he was innocent until she saw the proof; she was willing to help though.

"This is a tiny microphone" Cody said presenting a small gold with fake diamond broach "Wear it on your dress, it's very sensitive so it should pick up Gary talking to you" Cody continued

"Ok" Maddie replied, Zack just smiled, glad he was starting to get some friends back who wanted to help him

"And this" Cody said as he pulled out a jewelled hairpin "is a camera, wireless" he finished

"So I wear it in my hair with his jewel facing forward?" Maddie asked

"Yeah, make sure you have it aimed down so that it can pick up Gary giving you the package" Cody said

"Hey Cody" Zack began speaking in a worried voice "won't Maddie get in trouble when we turn in the evidence?" He concluded

"Yeah Cody, I've been worrying about that, we don't need two of us in Jail" Maddie said worriedly

"I thought of that and to avoid any problems you will leave as soon as you've gotten the drugs, and we'll get rid of them straight away, and we won't present any tape where your name is said, so don't let Gary know who you are, make up a fake name" Cody said confidently, Zack and Maddie nodded

"Now" Cody began speaking again "Zack and myself will watch everything on my computer, and through this earpiece we will be able to speak to you" Cody finished showing Maddie a small wireless earpiece, clear plastic, very difficult to see unless someone was looking for it.

"Thanks, I should go get ready then, I'll come and see you before I meet London and check everything is working"

"Thanks Maddie" Cody said

"Thank you so Much" Zack added, looking genuinely happy and feeling genuinely hopeful for the first time in months.

**Sorry that chapter was a long time coming, but it's here now, so please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing from either the Suite Life of Zack and Cody or the Suite Life on Deck. Warning: explicit language in this chapter. **

The muffled sound of techno music could be heard as London and Maddie stepped out of their black stretch limousine outside the club in which they hoped to find Gary and clear Zack's name.

London stepped out first in a beautiful black Arturo Vitali evening dress and immediately began striking poses for the excited gathering of paparazzi; this was Boston's hottest party after all. Maddie took London's display as an opportunity to confirm the link with Zack and Cody who were in a rented van a block away.

"We've just arrived Cody, do you hear me?" Maddie said discreetly into the microphone

"Loud and clear, we've got visual too" Cody replied and Maddie's mission began, stepping out the limousine some pictures were snapped of London's companion, but there was little excitement around Maddie and her less extravagant or expensive, but still elegant white evening gown. Heading into the party London immediately began flirting and talking with fellow socialites but Maddie knew her mission and began looking for Gary.

"Ok Maddie, have some fun first, don't immediately go for Gary and try to get someone to point you in his direction, we don't want to look suspicious" Cody said into his ear noticing on his screen that Maddie was looking around the room.

"Right" Maddie muttered as if to herself.

"Hey there girl, you look fine" A smug looking guy in sport coat and expensive slacks with slicked back hair had approached Maddie by the bar

"Thanks" Maddie said in a dismissive way, but the pursuer was not to be put off

"I'm Adam, what's your name pretty lady?" He smoothly asked

"Margaret" Maddie lied giving him one of her many middle names

"Well Margaret, Can I buy you a drink?" Adam pushed

"Why not" Maddie said, figuring she could at least score a free dink out of him. He might even be able to introduce her to Gary

Adam returned shortly late with a drink and he continually tried to pick Maddie up while they drunk them, Maddie played hard to get however, but she was somewhat flirty with him. Zack did not appreciate Maddie's flirtiness and Cody had to give him some stern looks and push him away several times from the microphone to stop him airing his grievances with Maddie.

Maddie was actually starting to like Adam more and more, he had have charm about him despite his smug persona

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit quieter, there's a few friends of mine in the back room, it's the VIP section, come and join us" He asked eventually after feeling he had cracked her outer shell. Maddie was about to ask if she could bring London but a quick look around did not reveal her location and so she agreed without condition and Adam took her hand and led her to the back room.

Through a velvet rope guarded by bouncers and some extravagant doors was the back room of the club, an extremely elegant room with a golden fountain in the centre and red velvet couches on the around the fountain. Opposite the door was a bar, most of the couches were taken by guys with similar dress and smug looks to Adam, each with a girl or two they had clearly picked up in the party. Maddie looked around the dark room at the boys, hoping to give Zack and Cody a change to Identify Gary.

"There he Is, that fucking bastard, that's him!" Zack yelled as Maddie walked past one couch and looked at Gary surrounded by two girls.

"Hey Sugar Tits" Gary said smugly to Maddie, she was disgusted and expected Adam to defend her, but he just laughed.

"Whatever" She said angrily to Gary

"C'mon babe, I was just having a little fun" Gary said laughing "don't be so stuck up, sit down, have a drink" he turned on the charm and motioned for one of his other girls to move so Maddie could sit right next to her.

"What's my new girls name Adam?" Gary said

"Margaret" Adam replied smiling, pleased Gary seemed happy

"Oh that's a nice name, you've done well, now why don't you get your boss and his girl some drinks" Gary said while looking right into Maddie's eyes. In the back of his mind he felt like he'd seen her before, but couldn't think where".

Zack and Cody were horrified at what was going on, Gary looked like he was taking Maddie has his property. Zack picked up the phone to call the police but Cody stopped him

"Just wait a minute, he might give us evidence to clear you, then we'll call the cops" Cody said nervously, knowing he may have been putting Maddie in danger for Zack.

Maddie was extremely tense at the situation, it was fast spinning out of control, but the situation calmed when Adam returned with drinks and sat down at the table.

"So boss, there's plenty of potential business out there, I was thinking I could maybe spread some fun around you know, if you've got some fun" Adam said arrogantly, but still weary of the outsiders in the room.

"You don't have to speak in code, Margaret here won't tell anyone what goes on in here, will she?" Cary said looking at Maddie with deathly cold eyes, chilling her to her soul

"Of course not" She managed to get out nervously.

"You got cash Adam?" Gary said turning back to the business at hand

"Of course" Adam replied putting down what must have been several thousand dollars on the table.

"This is it" Cody said to Zack neither able to breathe in anticipation "keep looking at the deal Maddie" Cody whispered quietly into the microphone.

After counting the cash Gary reached into his coat and pulled out a bag of white powder

"Grade A Columbian, do a line, test it, it's good" Gary insisted to Adam who rolled up a note and along with Gary snorted a line of the cocaine.

"Man, that shit is good!" Adam exclaimed before he took the bag and left the room.

Zack and Cody high fived, they had their evidence.

"OK Maddie, get out of there" Cody whispered into the Microphone and Maddie immediately asked Gary where the bathroom was, he directed her to a door near the entrance to the VIP room. After staying in the bathroom for a few minutes Maddie decided to walk out and try to sneak out of the VIP room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Bitch?" Gary yelled as he saw Maddie heading out, running over he grabbed her and turned her around

"I ...I have to go home, my...my Mom called" Maddie stuttered out. It was in that moment that Gary remembered where he had seen her before, in a picture beside Zack's bed on the S.S Tipton.

"You're in with that dipshit Zack Martin you bitch, you've been here trying to prove I set him up, well you're going to pay for that bitch!" Gary angrily yelled before striking Maddie across the face.

"Fuck" Cody screamed upon seeing this and began dialling the police

"He's going to hurt her, the police won't be here in time, and I'm going in" Zack yelled at Cody as he rummaged through a bag and pulled something out

"Shit Zack where did you get a gun!" Cody yelled but Zack had already stuffed the pistol down his pants and left the van. Cody was left to watch it unfold on the monitor and get the police on their way.

**It couldn't be as easy as it seemed to prove Zack Innocent could it? I'm really sorry I've been mega slow on this story, and this chapter in particular, I'm just busy a lot! Next chapter will likely be the last of this story. Hope you enjoyed it, review as always. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing from the suite life of Zack and Cody, nor the Suite life on Deck. **

A white hot rage coursing through his veins Zackary Martin ran through the rain to the building in which Gary, the one who had ruined his life, now held Maddie.

"I have to save Maddie, I have to save Maddie" the thought just kept going across his mind over and over. Zack didn't care he was getting wet, he didn't feel the rain, he didn't see people on the street, didn't see cars, didn't see buildings, all he saw was the image of Gary slapping Maddie on the monitor. Zack was going to save her, he was going to clear his name, and he was going to get his revenge. Zack's hands were curled around the cold metal against this thigh in the top of his pants; it was to be the instrument of Zack's revenge against the person who had taken everything from him, and it was the way in which he would save his love.

"911 Response, what is your emergency?" A calm woman's voice spoke to Cody Martin through his cell phone

"Um, there's a kidnapping in progress, a girls being held and assaulted by a guy" Cody quickly spurted out

"OK Sir and what is the address?" The woman calmly asked

"It's the Grand Royal Club, 225 West State street, in the VIP room" Cody replied

"Thank you sir, police are on their way, now can you tell me exactly what happened?" The calm woman began asking Cody for details

"Well the girl was talking to a guy in the VIP room and tried to leave, he grabbed and hit her and is holding her in the area, I think he might try and take her somewhere, please hurry" Cody was frantic on the phone, he hoped the police would get there in time

"Does he have any weapons?" the woman asked

"I don't know, but he's got some people with him, I think he's a drug dealer or a gang leader or something" Cody was going crazy

"Ok sir, can you see them now?" the operator asked

Cody looked at the monitor in front of him and saw that Maddie was obviously being held by Gary's goons and he was slapping her across the face as she tried to fight back, Gary's anger was dripping from him. It was at this point that Gary hit her hard and knocked the camera off Maddie's head and he lost the picture.

"No, I can't see them now" Cody told the operator, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum.

"OK sir, thank you, the police should be there momentarily" the operator said and before she asked for his details Cody hung up not wanting to expose their plan.

"Maddie, the police are coming, so is Zack" Cody said hoping her earpiece hadn't been knocked out by Gary's assault.

"Alright you fucking bitch we're going to have some fun with you" Gary spat with venom towards Maddie "Take her out the back" he continued. All the girls that had been with Gary's cronies had now vacated the room

"Fuck you sicko" Maddie shot back

"Gag that bitch would you" Gary ordered one of his men who ripped Maddie's dress down from her shoulders, tore a piece off and shoved it tightly in her mouth.

Cody could no longer see what was happening, but he could still hear the commotion, despite the microphone now being on the floor with torn pieces of Maddie's dress. Cody heard the muffled screams from Maddie and the evil laughs of her captors fade as they left the room, he was completely devastated. "I did this" Cody said to himself.

As Zack approached the club he saw the crowd of paparazzi and bouncers at the front doors, "I'll never get past them" he said to himself and so he made a turn down an alley to the side of the building, hoping to find a way in to save Maddie, his grip on the pistol ever tightening. Zack found an unguarded door at the side of the building and quickly slipped in and began his search for Maddie, he knew the VIP section was toward the rear of the building and so he headed that way, around kitchens and staff areas, all the while avoiding being seen. Zack made his way to what he recognised as the VIP room from before, now empty he saw half of Maddie's dress lying on the floor with some spots of blood on it. Zack's rage built to breaking point and he drew the pistol and loaded a bullet into the chamber with a click and he began his search for Maddie and Gary. Across the room was door leading to a private entrance to the club and some even more secluded private rooms, it was down this hallway that Zack heard muffled noises and laughing. It was Maddie. Sneaking up to the room Zack looked through a small window.

Maddie was being held down by two guys while Gary straddled her, rubbing her chest with a manic smile on his face, he was a true incarnation of evil.

"You're so pretty _Maddie"_ Gary emphasised "You're going to be mine, and then, I'm going to cut you you bitch, no one tries to frame me and gets out alive, maybe it will teach that pawn Zack a lesson to put up." Gary said in an icy cold tone of pure evil, Maddie tried to kick Gary in protest but she was being held down too tightly, she just thrashed around as Gary pulled the rags out of her mouth and roughly kissed her before she bit his tongue.

"You rough little bitch" he shouted before slapping her again, harder than before, breaking the skin on her cheek and drawing blood.

That was it for Zack, readying his pistol he moved into position and threw the door open, pointing the gun directly at Gary he screamed

"Get the fuck off her you bastard!" Gary's goons were quick to respond though drawing guns and pointing them at Zack, Gary then proceeded to put his knife to Maddie's throat

"We'll look at this, your drug pushing boyfriend has come to save you, looks like I'll have two bodies to get rid of tonight" Gary said before laughing his evil laugh.

Cody meanwhile had moved to the entrance of the club and was relieved to hear the whir of many sirens as a convoy of police vehicles sped to the scene; stopping at the front he approached an officer

"I called 911 officer, they are in here, the VIP section, it's through the main floor"

"Thanks" the officer said before rallying his officers around. The officer went to give the information to the SWAT team leader that arrived with them; it was oddly relieving for Cody to see the heavily armed officers.

"OK people, secure all the exits, we're going to go in through the alley and avoid a panic, don't let anyone leave the area" The lead officer said to his assembled, regular officers went to secure the area while the SWAT team prepared to enter through the same way in which Zack had entered.

The situation was tense as ever inside; unaware of the police surrounding the building Gary began to taunt Zack

"Put the gun down Zack, if you use it your both dead, hell, if you do use it your both dead anyway. How does it feel Zack, to be a dead man?" Gary taunted before drawing his own gun and rubbing it across Maddie's face. The steel was cold to Maddie, she was more scared than she had ever been before, she was literally seconds from death, so was Zack, they were at the mercy of a soulless evil bastard. However Maddie was able to make eye contact with Zack, enough to let him know that she knew he was innocent, and he was able to let her know how thankful he was.

"Seriously Zack, put down the gun" Gary said deadly seriously, he then motioned for one of his cronies to take the gun, and Zack gave it up. "Bring him over here" Gary ordered and Zack was pushed over to Gary and forced onto a Cough in the centre of the room, Maddie was also put on the cough and Gary began moving his gun from head to head.

"Who should I shoot first?" He taunted "Or should I rape her and make you watch, then Kill her and make you watch that too?" He said to Zack, Zack said nothing, he felt sick. Gary moved his hand across Maddie's breast, cupping her bra

"Don't fucking touch her" Zack suddenly piped up

"Oh, the drug pusher doesn't want me to touch his precious little bitch does he" Gary taunted again, before touching Maddie even more violently than before.

"Why Gary, why would you do this?" Zack asked with anger

"Because I can, because I am elite, because I have the power" He said arrogantly as his hand moved across Maddie's face, reaching her mouth before with all her might she bit his hand, Gary screamed and dropped his gun in shock and at that moment the doors to the room once again flung open.

"POLICE, GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!" came screams before a flash bang grenade went off and the SWAT team flooded the room. One of Gary's cronies got a shot off, hitting an officer in the chest before a hail of gunfire took him down

"Officer down, officer down" the police radioed

Gary's other companion had flung back in shock and gave up to the officers who had machine guns pushed in his face.

Gary behind the couch had two officers quickly in front of him

"Don't move!" they yelled before kicking his gun away, Gary attempted to reach for it and a machine gun was promptly pushed right into his face "Don't move another muscle!" the officer ordered and Gary was eventually wrestled onto his front and handcuffed behind his back.

One officer was tending to the downed officer who now appeared to be alright, his Kevlar vest had stopped the bullet

"We have 1 suspect DOA, 2 suspects in custody, and 2 hostages are secured, the area is clear" The team leader radioed before they turned their attention to Zack and Maddie.

"Are you guys alright?" the asked

"I think so, thank you so much" Maddie replied "Yeah, thanks" Zack added

"We'll get you two looked over by the paramedics, then you'll need to make a statement, don't worry about that little prick, he's going away for a long time" Zack and Maddie just smiled.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here" An officer said before escorting Zack and Maddie out, they saw Gary and the cronies being pushed into police cars as they came out.

"Thanks Maddie, thanks for everything" Zack said looking deep into her eyes

"It's alright Zack, we proved your innocence, thanks for coming to rescue me" Maddie replied

"Oh my god, I'm so glad your alright, If you hadn't survived I'd never have been able to live with myself" Yelled an extremely relieved Cody who ran over to Zack and Maddie, London standing beside him.

"Cody told me everything, I'm glad you're alright Maddie, and I'm glad you're not a drug dealer Zack" London said

"Thanks London" Zack replied and with that they were taken over to the paramedics for a check up.

Monday morning came and Zack entered court with a new found confidence, but still apprehensive, despite everything that had happened the DA hadn't dropped the charges against Zack, but they had been able to explain to the Jury about Gary's drug dealing ways. It was now time for Zack to hear his verdict. During the morning Zack's lawyer had introduced all the evidence collected from the club implicating Gary as a drug dealer and so there was hope Zack would be acquitted, but the prosecutor wasn't going to let him slide. The fact still remained that Zack was caught with the drugs on him, and that he hadn't 100% proved they were planted, but they hoped there was reasonable doubt he was acquitted. Despite the pleas of Carey and Kurt they still were unsure of Zack's innocence, and they were angry at him for getting involved with someone like Gary to begin with, at any rate they had chosen not to attend this hearing. Maddie despite being sure of Zack's innocence was still tied up with the police and prosecutors giving statements regarding the events at the club and so was also absent. It was just Cody in Zack's corner that day, them against the world, but it was now the moment of truth.

The foreman rose and as Zack's fear set in he barely heard what they said, except for two words "Not Guilty"

Zack was free, he was innocent and had been proven so, with a gigantic smile on his face he looked back at Cody and saw a mirror image of that same smile. Together than had done it, and Zack thought "how did I get here?" and answered himself "Because I have an amazing brother and an amazing friend"

6 months later Zack, Cody and Maddie again sat in a court room, this time all of them in the public gallery watching a judge make a statement.

"Gary Williams, you have plead guilty and waved your right to a trial on the following charges against the commonwealth of Massachusetts: 1 count of trafficking of a class A substance, 1 count trafficking of a class B substance, 2 counts of Kidnapping with a firearm, 2 counts of assault with a deadly weapon, 2 counts of attempted murder, and 1 count of attempted rape" Zack in particular enjoyed seeing Gary sit motionless at his table, knowing what he was going though, and knowing that he deserved all of it.

"Mr Williams, the charges which you have plead guilty to are some of the most heinous imaginable, and there is little leniency which I can, or that I am inclined, to show you" The judge continued "I will now pass sentence, the defendant will rise" He ordered and Gary rose slowly "Gary Williams, I hereby sentence you to a term of imprisonment no less than 65 years, and no more than the term of your natural life, take him away" The judge ordered, banged his gavel, and it was over.

"Thanks guys, I think he got what he had coming to him" Zack said to Cody and Maddie and they all left the court knowing justice had been done.

**THE END**

**Ladies and gentlemen, that was 'How did I get here', thank you all for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it despite that chapter being a little graphic. I'm going to write another story soon hopefully so stay tuned, and please tell me what you thought of this story, I'm really glad to get your feedback, your reviews make me so happy. **


End file.
